


Mission

by Gemenice



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Randomness, challenge, just random being random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wally wasn't sure when it started. Maybe it started even way sooner than he realized, or maybe not – he really had no idea."</p><p>The one where Wally really doesn't like what he figures out about his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).



> So yeah. I found this in my old files. It was another one of my friend's challenges and I have no idea why it's not up here yet. But hey. Here we go.

Wally wasn't sure when it started. Maybe it started even way sooner than he realized, or maybe not – he really had no idea.

He just noticed it one day – he and Robin were at his home (since Wally all but REFUSED to go to Dick’s since there was BATMAN and he wouldn't be able to as much as play comfortably with the thought of the Bat being SOMEWHERE around and maybe WATCHING them), playing the new game Robin brought over – and hell, was it good to have millionaire’s son for a friend at times like this. Wally was sure the game wasn't even officially out, so he had NO idea how Dick got to it (and maybe that was why it took him some time to SEE it) and he was staring at the screen – and his character was being slowly killed by Dick (oh the kid was GOOD. Wally will have to pull the ‘you hacked it!’ card, he already knew), when the tables suddenly turned and in no time Wally was jumping up in a parody of a victory dance.

And only after his friend didn't react he blinked and turned his head to glance over at Rob, who was staring down at the cake in his hands and blushing lightly. Wally blinked.

“Rob?”

Dick quickly looked up and pressed the cake into Wally’s hands.

“Your Uncle was here! You were too busy staring at the screen and getting your ass kicked, so here.”

Wally’s eyes narrowed- but food was food so he took it with a shrug and munched on the cake, while Dick stared at the screen not understanding how he could loose.

Though maybe he knew it – with how his eyes slipped towards the kitchen where Barry was, whistling under his nose and making more food – having two speedster in one house was horrible, when it came to eating.

***

The second time, Wally and Dick didn't play anything. Dick was just sitting next to him, showing him some pictures of himself as ‘Richard’ and Artemis and was cackling evilly – until Barry came in, with all those smiles – it was then that Dick stuttered and looked down at the phone – and not even cackling, when Wally figured something was wrong. So very wrong.

***

The next few days Wally made sure to watch his friend closely – especially when his uncle was around (as Flash or as Barry, it didn't matter) and… he really didn't like what he saw. There were short glances, hard swallowing and every now and then quiet stutter or small blush and that WASN'T supposed to HAPPEN.

Wally glared at the Boy Wonder – who jumped when Flash said he was hungry and all but ran to the kitchen of Mount Justice to get him something – before following him, and glaring hotly.

“You’re CRUSHING on him.”

The plate in Robin’s hands almost fell and the boy looked up – and Wally was sure his eyes were wide behind his glasses for a moment, until the ‘Batman’ mask appeared.

“What are you talking about, KF? Did you hurt your head when we played Tekken?” He giggled, but Wally was sure there was a bit of NERVOUSNESS there and he huffed.

“Are you CRAZY, Rob?! He’s… he’s like… my DAD! You can’t get off while thinking about him!” and Wally whined. “And I just gave the worst mental image to myself.” He groaned and shook his head, while Dick quickly stepped to him, touching Wally’s arm.

“Seriously?! Be a bit louder, I’m sure Martians didn't hear you yet!” he hissed and looked down, his face all but red as he shrugged.

“He’s…  I…”

Wow… and was the Boy Wonder at loss of the words? Wow. Wally didn't think he’ll ever live to see that.

“Look, it’s just a crush, okay?” The boy muttered, his shoulders falling a bit and Wally was still frowning. “I read in books about it – it’s a bit psychological. People usually crush over the ones who give them attention and, he’s the only one that does from adults and-“

Wally’s eyes widened.

“Wait. Are you trying to tell me that EVERYONE from our team is crushing on Barry cause he TALKS to us?!” Since it was psychological and all that?

Dick whined and shook his head.

“No… no, I’m pretty sure it’s only me.” The boy bit his lip as he looked up. “Just… don’t tell him? It will pass… I know it will, it’s just something I can’t help at the moment and Batman would kill me if it got to him somehow.”

Well… Wally didn't doubt that – he would do that or send Dick on some sort of therapy (and thank you very much, they had enough of that from Black Canary).

“You’re NOT To think anything sexual about my uncle.” He frowned, glaring at Rob, who rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn't.” Only the blush was saying something else, and It made KF groan. THAT settled it – Dick needed to get laid. Or at least get a boyfriend – and it had to be someone OTHER than Wally’s family – he was SO not okay with that.

He huffed staring at his best friend who returned back to making the food – oh Wally would help him. It surely can’t be hard to find a boyfriend for such an… attractive guy as Robin – he looked good, he was smart and there was the quiet cute cackle – and as long as he was not playing ninja during the dates everything would be okay.

AND it would get Wally’s freaking UNCLE out of Dick’s mind. Yeah. He was all about helping his best friend.

As soon as possible, - his mind added when he watched Dick giving the Flash plate filled with all possible food (which Wally had no idea WHERE HE GOT, since M’gann didn't have anything like that in the fridge) and was smiling shyly.

Seriously. Mission get Dick a boyfriend and get Wally a freaking break (that was his UNCLE THERE!) just started.


End file.
